Originality Much?
by WrittenWithPencils
Summary: Happy cliche fanfic Hunger Games, and may the odds be never in your favor!
1. Panem High

**So, this is a spoof collection of all the HG cliches that we all know and love, save a few. So let's get crackin', shall we, Tributes?**

* * *

**Originality Much? By WrittenWithPencils.**

* * *

**Panem High.**

* * *

On her first day, Katniss roamed the halls of Panem high without saying a word. Typical for a new student.

Along the way, she met a blonde haired baker boy named Peeta Mellark, who had a crush on her. And she met her counsler Effie Trinket, the sex on legs swimming coach Finnick Odair, and Prinicpal Snow.

As time passed, she and Peeta found each other faced by Clove and Cato, two of their classmates, and their friends that called themselves the Careers, Katniss met new friends, such as Gale, Rue and Madge. She also encountered a ginger she called 'Foxface'. A love triangle suddenly formed when Gale fell in love with Katniss. Just like Twilight.

Eventually it was all lovey-lovey in Panem High, and next thing you know, it's all Hayffie, Clato and... Peeniss... and Gale was forever alone, but he still had Madge, which lead to Gadge. All of the school girl's wanted Finnick, but he was already dating a teacher named Ms. Cresta.

At the school year's end, Katniss and Peeta are in love while Snow hates them. Forbidden love...

The end.

* * *

**That **_**is**_** how most of them are, correct? You can pretty much wrap it up into a simple summary... review?**


	2. SYOT'S

**Since people were left stunned by my first parody, I thought, 'why not update again?'. Enjoy.**

* * *

**SYOT'S.**

* * *

The SYOT started off with a sign up sheet with this very confusing system. Extremely vivid requirements, from their reaping reaction to interview angle, and this one had a points system.

The more you did the more points you would get something for your Tribute. Once I think about, it somewhat sounds like a forum thing...

After the 24 Tributes are selected, thank goodness District 13 isn't apart of this one, the Reapings go underway. That's the part where you begin to notice some Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus, especially the hunter from 12, or the agile 12-year old from 11, or maybe the swift ginger from 5?

The Cornucopia was where most of them died. Some ran for it, while others ran away.

Career alliance, bla bla bla, alliance with lower Tributes, bla bla bla, head count 11, bla bla bla.

Fast foward 9 days later, there are two Tributes left, a monster boy from 2 and the 12 Tribute Girl. They fight on the top of the Cornucopia and somehow the girl wins in a similar fashion to a recent Games... did I mention that this was called '255th Hunger Games SYOT'?

The interview was about her being happy to win, just like all the 12 sues and stus do. Because 12 is _so_ important.

The end.

* * *

**Well, I know for a fact that this is true.**

**Anyways, I've been asked to tell you to read stuff by OXENSTIERNA D. YUKI-RIN. If you wanna ad, just ask me.**


	3. Katniss' Daughter in Hunger Games

**Thanks for the review support, guys! It really got me motivated! Anyways, let's spoof yet another cliché, shall we?**

* * *

**Katniss' Daughter in Hunger Games.**

* * *

Katniss and her family are having fun until, oh, what do we have here? President Snow's ancestor has restarted the Hunger Games? Oh, how wonderful and logical!

Katniss' daughter gets selected, and the Tribute Boy is Gale's son, who is magically back in 12!

Along the way, they meet Effie's child, who is a carbon copy of her... and for those two, it was a big big big day!

Fast forward; Arena. They both survive the bloodbath after escaping death. They team up with some kids from another District that resemble certain Tributes from the past...

But they die eventually.

Then the two 12 Tributes fall in love. Kissy-kissy!

After they finish off the last career, they pull out some Nightlock or something, and oh my gosh, it works!

And so, the franchise repeats.

...And Katniss just sits there, cursing under her breath about how she'll see her daughter handle this one, but at least the next Quarter Quell isn't for a while. But there's still that darn Victor's Tour to go through. She looks to Peeta and says-

''Five bucks says that they'll cause mayhem in 11.''

The end...?

* * *

**I have seen many of theses kinds of fics. Not as common as the SYOT, but there sure are a lot of them. Reviews, anyone?**


	4. Kato

**Because I'm only focusing on the following pairing, the setting and time period may not be cliche, and I have never actually read a Katniss/Cato story before. (Wow, just wow. Those two together?) so spare me!**

* * *

**Kato.**

* * *

The boy from District 2 and the girl from District 12 met each other in the Training Center.

The boy's name was Cato. The girl's name was Katniss.

Katniss' District partner Peeta secretly had a crush on her. Since he was going to die anyways, he decided to tell her.

He was too afraid too, and so he kept the secret in with him and into the Arena.

Peeta managed to survive the Bloodbath. He ran away from it, though somewhere along the way, he accidentally tripped Demetria, the girl from 9 down a slope while he ran by her, sending her down said slope and indirectly breaking her neck. As if being in the Games alone was bad enough, he killed a Tribute.

He bumped into the Careers later that day and they let him join so they could find Katniss. They didn't realize that they had actually passed Katniss when they walked away from their latest victim, Savannah from 8, one night.

They did find Katniss again, and they chased her up a tree. He saw Cato give a suspicious look at her.

They slept under a tree only to have a Tracker Jacker nest land on them and losing Marina from 4 and Glimmer from 1 in the process. Cato then slashed Peeta for letting Katniss get away. And he was alone again.

He found his way to a river, but he didn't know medicine, so he just painted himself like a rock and hid away.

Days passed as he just sat there, making up bakery puns to entertain himself. The boy from 10 passed by, but the poor kid fell into the river and got eaten by piranhas. A crippled foot isn't helpful when in deep water.

And what he saw next was shocking to not only him, but the Capitol.

Cato and Katniss kissed. They were in love.

''OH, COME ON!'' yelled Peeta as he rose up from his hiding spot. Katiss and Cato looked at the grey Baker's son.

''What the heck is this? What happened to the Star-crossed lovers from 12!?'' he asked them. The two just stood there, speechless.

''You know what, I think I'll just steal YOUR District partner!'' Peeta walked in the opposite direction as he yelled into the air.

''CLOVE! HEY, CLOVE!''

In the Capitol, the Capitol citizens were so mad, they turned off their screen from Katniss and Cato and decided to see what Noah from 3 was up to. He was the only Tribute that was worth it now. At least he wasn't a sad sorrow case or in a love triangle.

Seneca Crane watched from the control room as people cheered for the boy from 3, and so he made the announcement.

''Make another fire, but keep it away from the boy in the yellow jacket!'' the flame pattered bearded Gamemaker said.

* * *

**Katniss X Cato... I'm sorry, what?**

**Should I see something like this, I shall cheer on for the boy from 3.**

**The names of the girls from 4 and 9 were confirmed by their portrayers and the names of D3 boy and D8 girl were confirmed in the credits of the DVD. And I think I'm done here. Review?**


	5. Hayffie

**I really got spoofy and possibly gross with this one. Oh, well...**

* * *

**Hayffie.**

* * *

During the 74th annual Hunger Games, Haymitch was drunk, Effie was, erm, Effie, Peeta painted and Katniss just sat around.

One day, Haymitch had found his slightly drunken self into the Training Center as he sat on a bench, watching the boy from 9 and the girl from 10 throw knives while talking.

In some unexplainable way, these two Tributes, who would most likely fight each other to death in the arena, looked like a pair, and for some reason Haymitch felt lonely. Curse the unexplainable.

Suddenly Effie Tinket stopped by to give Atala the breathmints she forgot in the lobby. She noticed Haymitch and decided to sit down next to him.

She suddenly felt out of character and naughty and decided to talk with Haymitch and drink some of his spirit.

And then, they open up to each other, bla bla bla, reveals secret crush, bla bla la, and before you know it, they're drunk like crazy and making out on top of the short District 9 boy on the floor. The District 10 girl just looked at the sight before her.

''Susan, HELP!'' begged the District 9 boy as he stretched an arm out.

''Sorry Rye, you're on your own.'' said the District 10 girl was she walked away. The girl passed Atala, who saw what was going on.

''Okay, who let Haymitch in again?'' Atala asked everyone.

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is how they go, but judging by summaries of Hayffie fics, I think I somewhat nailed it. Reviews for this chapter are sent to Rye from 9, who is currently in a mental ward from his incident at the Training Center. :'(**


	6. HG Facebook

**This next one seems to be common. So, I decided to go for it. Before I begin, let me say this; no offense, Spaidel.**

* * *

**HG Facebook.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a story where the characters of the Hunger Games became familiar with a social networking site called 'Facebook'.

Then, all of a sudden they all started using it. Especially for it's chat rooms.

I'd tell you what they said, but FanFiction doesn't allow script or chat format. So, instead I'll give you some props in a nutshell.

Finnick sexiness talk, Peeta bakery jokes, Clato, and lots of randomness. Perhaps _too_ much...

The story was very popular. It was at over 100 reviews with thousands of hits. It even made it into a community for well-written stories.

But then the site had it taken down. All because of a group on the site.

But luckily the author saved the Documents and had a Livejournal account.

So she posted it there and told everyone about it. And the saga of Hunger Games Facebook continued.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

* * *

**Okay, so who was this 'group' anyways? Well, I'd tell you, but I feel that it threatens my security, so I'm not gonna address it.**

**...My God... what have I created...?**


	7. Mary Sue Games

**This one may hurt your cranium. This is a warning.**

* * *

**Mary Sue Games.**

* * *

Hi, I'm (Insert self-inserted name here) and I live in District (insert District)! I'm 16 years old and I live with my sister and mother!

I'm very powerful and I know to use many weapons, but I'm not a Career! I can hunt really well, too! I always shoot what I see and kill it!

One day, during the Reaping, my sister was called. She was only 12, so I volunteered for her!

Then I met my District partner, (Insert some random name here.)

We had a drunken Mentor named Haymitch. He was like so mean and stuff!

In the Training Center, I saw this cute boy from 1. I felt all happy around him. But he was a Career and I wasn't, so I couldn't talk to him!

I got a 12 in training because I threw knives on every target, shot every arrow on the bullseye and I could paint myself to look like a tree. Oh, did I mention I'm very fast and flexible? I'm the fastest girl in 12!

We get to the Arena where I grab an orange backpack after a struggle with a boy from another District. A knife went into his back from the girl from 2!

Then, the Careers find me and like scare me into a tree. But I found a Tracker Jacker nest and it killed some Careers.

Um, like, then later on, me and and 1 boy named (Insert something about glitter) and we like kissed!

Then, we fought a cannibal boy from 6 named (Insert cheesy car name here.) who was a cannibal! EW!

And we won because I pulled out some Nightlock so we could commit suicide, but they stopped the Games!

When we returned to the Capitol and made it to the interviews, the interview guy Caesar asked me-

''So, tell me, how does it feel to be an awful self-insert Mary Sue?''

And I'm like ''What?''

The end.

* * *

**Awful, right? Anyways, the only Mary-Sue story I have ever read was My Immortal, so I kinda based this chapter off of that fic. (Thank goodness there's like a million re-posts of it.)**

**I think flying at the speed of sound for the suggestions. Keep in mind that I don't mind any suggestions.**


	8. Prim's Games

**Prim fans out there are **_**so**_** gonna have a grudge after this here chapter. Get ready readers for...**

* * *

**Prim's Games.**

* * *

Prim was a poor 12 year old girl that was chosen for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Her sister would have volunteered, but she fainted when her sibling's name was called.

She, along with Peeta Mellark, were shipped off to the distant city of the Capitol. Along the way, they met Haymitch, who was as drunk as anyone could get as his long blonde hair partially covered his face.

Prim accidentally stabbed a knife into the table. Effie Trinket called out-

''That. Is. Mahogany!''

Though Haymitch thought she had some skills, she really didn't. Just a mistake that even when sober he could not notice.

Eventually, it was time for the Games. As the clock counted down, she examined her surroundings. She was in a deep forest. Something she wasn't exactly used to. Katniss was more than aware of that, and when the cameras fixed on the Arena, Katniss knew that Prim was screwed.

Prim looked around at the Tributes in a semi-circle before the platinum Cornucopia. There was the girl from 11, who had kept her distance from everyone except her District 11 partner, a massive 18 year old with the same dark skin as the girl.

She saw the faces of the few Tributes she knew. Jason from 6. Peeta. Cato and Clove from 2. Breck from 4.

And then, the gong went off and the Tributes ran for it.

Prim stopped to see the girl from 4 take the girl from 7's axe. She saw Breck run into the Cornucopia and seemingly vanish into it. She saw the girl from 6 fight the girl from 1.

She then saw a bright orange backpack and ran for it. At that moment, the boy from 9 grabbed it as well. They struggled over it until the boy from 9 ducked as a knife killed Prim as it hit her right in the head.

The District 9 boy ran off with the pack as Clove from 2 looked at Prim from a distance. She was dead, placing 24th overall.

Like a 12 year old from District 12 ever had a chance of winning.

* * *

**What's the point of this? It's that a 12 year old from 12 has the odds of... hm, let's see, like 100-1 of winning the Games? I mean wasn't Prim afraid to go in the woods, let alone kill a tiny animal?**

**We have finally reached 1,000 hits! Let's see if we can reach 100 reviews before this baby is complete, shall we?**


	9. Clato

**I just felt like doing this one. Not that I hate it, actually tend to read an occasional one, but it's very common, so it counts.**

* * *

**Clato.**

* * *

Cato and Clove were in love. District 2 love to be exact. They realized that they had very much in common than they thought. Their love of blood. Their hatred of Katniss, and most importantly the will to give their District two Victors in one Games alone.

Today, there was a Feast awaiting the remaining Tributes at the Cornucopia. Cato and Clove had set up a plan. Cato would guard their base camp to make sure that Foxface, the girl from 5 didn't steal from their food supply. Clove would grab their packs and return, bu Cato threw in one last thing before she left-

''If you see Lover Boy's girlfriend, kill her.''

Clove slowed down from a sprint to a jog as she stopped at the edge of the clearing that was the Cornucopia. A silver and blocky horn sat in the middle, while a titanium table lined with black and white packs stood before it. One had the number 5 on it. Another had 11, another had 12, and to the far right was a pack with the number 2 on it.

That was her target.

She ran into the field and hid behind the Cornucopia. With this move, she could sneak up on any unsuspecting Tribute.

She pulled out a knife, and while doing so, heard a shuffle of footsteps. She turns around to see nothing, but Foxface from 5 in the distance, running with her pack in hand.

She then saw Katniss running up to the table as she grabbed her pack.

Bingo.

She threw her knife as she emerged from her hiding spot. It sliced by Katniss' face, partially hitting her. Katniss fell down and Clove saw her chance to attack. Katniss tried to kill her off with her arrows, but missed. Next thing she knew, she was pinned down to the ground by Clove.

''Killing Rue was easy,'' said Clove as she pulled out a knife. ''And killing you shouldn't be any harder. Any last words?''

''THRESH!'' Said Katniss.

''Thresh? What is this, a grammar contest?''

''No, really! THRESH!''

Clove turned around to see the 6 foot boy from 11, known as Thresh, standing over her with a mad face and a curved hook sword in hand.

''THRESH!'' yelled Clove as she was picked dup by Thresh, her knife and knife bag becoming out of reach.

''You killed that girl?'' asked Thresh as she pinned Clove against the Cornucopia.

''NO!''

''I HEARD YOU SAY YOU DID!''

''CATO!''

Cato heard Clove's call for help. He got up and ran for the Cornucopia. At that moment, Foxface popped out of her hiding spot, a large bush, and began to raid the food cache.

Thresh bashed Clove against the Cornucopia once, then twice. Her head received a massive blow of trauma, killing her instantly as she fell to the ground, eyes and mouth open. Thresh turned to Katniss, who was still on the ground.

''Just this once, 12. ...For Rue!'' he said as he grabbed his pack and ran for it, not willing to say anymore.

Then, Cato came into the picture. He saw Clove on the ground and walked up to her, then bending down, holding her.

Suddenly, it began to rain heavily as thunder looked up into the sky, his arms stretched out.

''_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!'' cried Cato as he began to sob and cry. Katniss just sat there and watched. Then Cato saw her looking at him.

''WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?'' he asked her.

Katniss was freaked out by this that she grabbed her pack and ran for the woods. Cato continued to sob. He would sob on for the next 6 days, breaking the Panem record for long cry.

"A note to future Panem Fan Fiction publishers: Never put Clato in the 74th Hunger Games. One of them most likely will not come out alive. This is President Snow and I approve this message."

* * *

**If anyone wouldn't mind, please read SAPPHIRES, BLOOD AND GRAIN by WREN-AND-JAY.**


	10. Peeniss

**Oh, yes, I totally went there. Even though it's 100% canon, it's still in every nook and cranny, so it counts! Get ready, kiddies!**

* * *

**Peeniss.**

* * *

Katniss and Peeta walked down the streets of District 12 as they watched their people enjoy the gifts that a District would get, should a Tribute of theirs win. In this case, they got two.

Katniss was wearing a new necklace that Peeta made for her. All out of strings and carved wood.

''Hey, Katniss, do you think anybody will hate us for being together?'' asked Peeta.

Katniss thought of one person and one person only; Gale. But he would understand. Speaking of our favorite Katniss companion, Gale was nearby was he walked down the same street, a small distance behind her.

''Nah. I think everyone's too happy to care,'' replied Katniss.

Suddenly, Peeta's brothers popped out of a nearby alleyway. Both of them were out of their teens and had ashy blonde hair like Peeta did. They began to walk began them. Katniss and Peeta didn't notice.

''Peeta's got a girlfriend!'' said the two of them. They said the same four words over and over again as they followed Peeta and Katniss down the street. A few of the other residents laughed and even followed along.

Peeta was as red as a laughter in humiliation while Katniis kept a plain face, trying to ignore it.

After a minute's worth of that, Peeta's brothers began to crack jokes. Pun-based ones to be exact. Note that if you hate these things, it's best that you move on to the next spoof. _Seriously_.

''Hey Joseph, what did Peeta say before he kissed Katniss?''

''I dunno, Jack, what?''

''He said that he loafed her!''

Peeta tried to hide his face while everyone around him and Katniss bursted into laughter.

''Hey Joseph, what do you get when you do Katniss plus Peeta?''

''What?''

''Peeniss!''

Peeta couldn't take it anymore. He turned around while Katniss watched.

''Hey well, at least I can get a girlfriend!'' shouted Peeta.

That was enough to make everyone start laughing at his brothers rather than with them.

Katniss began to laugh a bit too, until she decided to put her two cents in on things.

''Yeah, and at least we can survive the Hunger Games. You probably wouldn't last through the bloodbath.'' she said with a smile.

The citizens were laughing like crazy. Peeta's brothers admitted defeat as they walked away, back to the Mellark Bakery.

They continued on throughout the streets of 12, but they still didn't happen to notice Gale, who continued to follow them from a safe distance...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**My next spoof will be the sequel to the lil' 'story' that's going on here. We have Katniss and Peeta plus Gale. What do you think the spoof will be about?**

**Another note: I won't be focusing much on pairings after the next chapter of this. Please send in any suggestions you have to offer if you can.**


	11. OOC Love Triangle

**And, here is part two. The longer than usual wait was a result of thinking out this chapter. That, and I just got done wrapping up a poem collection...**

* * *

**OOC Love Triangle.**

* * *

Katniss and Peeta walked out into the forest outside of District 12's fences for a little peace and quiet. From what happened earlier, they really needed it.

They both decided to go their own ways and gather some things for a little afternoon snack.

Peeta decided to start collecting berries and Katniss walked for her bow in another part of the forest.

Peeta continued to pick berries. He ignored any berries that resembled Nightlock, mainly due to Foxface's fate with them. He didn't wanna make the same mistake as well.

He turned his back to see a sight that hit him like a stray bullet. He saw Gale holding a... crying Katniss?

''What the-'' said Peeta.

''I'm sorry, Peeta!'' said an odd acting Katniss.

''She's with me now and there's nothing you can do about it,'' said Gale in a tone resembling some other fictional character.

''Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on! What the heck is this crap?'' asked Peeta as he dropped his berries.

*Record scratch*

''...Huh?'' Asked Gale.

''I mean seriously, do you think that I'm gonna fall for some Twilight love triangle pull crap? I mean seriously, you could have at least done something from Harry Potter!'' stated Peeta. ''No offense, Bella.''

A pale skinned girl stood next to Peeta, looking depressed as she slightly looked away, her arms folded.

''None taken.'' she said.

''Now, I'm not gonna play this, alright? You two can be moody and act out of character all you want but I'm staying out of this. I'd rather waste my time with my brothers,'' said Peeta as he walked off. Katniss and Gale just looked at him. Peeta then turned around. ''And just for the record, I am NOT always thinking about bread!'' Peeta then began to walk off again.

Katniss and Gale looked to their left to see a boy with some lightning scar on his forhead run at them, then stopped, bent down and out of breath.

''Someone called my name!'' he said.

''Not us.'' said Gale.

''Peeta did.'' said Katniss as she pointed at the distant Peeta.

The boy looked to see Peeta in the distance and began to follow him, shouting his name.

The end.

* * *

**Admit it, you'd rather have a triple crossover than a love triangle story. Thank goodness i's not that stupid or else we would have had an awful story.**

**The scar boy is Harry Potter, and the pale girl is Bella, from Twilight. (No duh, I know, but just to be safe.) Review?**


	12. Other Tribute's POV

**This next one was made completely out of lulz. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Other Tribute's POV.**

* * *

We are sorry, but the Tribute you are looking for has been deceased since the 74th annual Hunger Games. That includes Foxface, Rue, Thresh, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, Thresh, the boy from 3, the boy from 10, the girl from 8 and all other of other Tributes, save Katniss and Peeta from 12. That also goes for Victors such as Finnick Odair.

If you would like to hear the point of view of another character of the Hunger Games trilogy, say their name after the beep.

...

_*Beep*_

The end.

* * *

**This is just a play on the idea. Honestly, I don't get those fics. If they die, they are never there to recall the events and what they were thinking and feeling. But hey, can you stop them? :/**


	13. Fourth Quarter Quell

This one is cliche for sure. I've done it myself before...

Fourth Quarter Quell.

The rebellion failed, like in most of the stories of this kind. Katniss and Peeta were dead, too. Gale was heartbroken, hiding who knows where in Panem.

The 100th Hunger Games was about to begin, but first, really old President Snow must announce it!

He announces that the twist will be to have three times as many Tributes. The President finds this ridiculous, being basically a rip-off of the second Quell. He looks around and says-

''Who is the moron that makes these things?''

And so, 72 Tributes were picked. For some reason, a lot of them appeared to resemble past Tributes. A few even had the same name as them. The Capitol didn't like where this was going.

The Chariots were a disaster! The horses could not hold any of the Tributes, and so most of them collapsed, save the cluster of 12 year olds from District 11.

The Interviews flat-out sucked. The only interesting one was a Tribute from 6, who loved to crack jokes about his District. He had a decent sense of humor to go with it.

And so, they all wished for him to win.

Later into the Games, this Tribute was one of two remaining, the other being a blonde from 12. It had been 8 weeks into the Games.

The boy from six was being chased by the 12 Tribute, who was armed with an axe. Suddenly, a parachute dropped, holding a knife. The District 6 boy threw it and killed the blonde from 12.

At the ending interviews, Caesar asked him what he thought about the Games, and he said back-

''Who is the moron that makes these things?''

''Thank you!'' said Snow from afar.

The end.

In some cases, the Tributes can be of different ages from the twist, or something romance related. But regardless, those Quells like that are boring. Review?


	14. Gadge

**How come I never remembered this one up until now? Oh, well...**

* * *

**Gadge.**

* * *

Katniss had just been dragged into this year's Hunger Games. Gale was beyond upset because, well, you know, he kinda liked her...?

Gale just walked around town, lonely due to Katniss' absence. It would seem that he would be forever alone.

But then, he bumped into Madge, the mayor's daughter. The two looked at each other and couldn't help but notice each other's beauty. Well, at least from their perspectives.

They both got up and decided to hold hands as they walked down the street.

And so, the two fell in love for no apparent reason. People then began calling the two 'Gadge'.

They had been dating for a few weeks now, not really paying attention to the Games that much. They both thought that Katniss and her District partner, some baker's son named Peeta, had been slain by the Career Tributes by now.

Oh, they didn't know how wrong they were.

One day, they were waking by the train station when they saw Katniss and Peeta at the train station, alive. People were waving to the crowd below.

The couple was pretty surprised.

Eventually, Gale and Madge caught up with the Victors and began to tell some of their stories while they were seperated.

After that, all four teenagers decided to have a double date in the Hob. The special tonight would be Greasy Sae's special, a soup with bits of deer meat in it.

They all sat at the counter and began to talk about... well, dating and District 12 stuff. Then they got to the part about how each couple met.

Somewhere down the line, Madge said an offensive phrase, which really made Katniss mad. Next thing you know, the two are fighting on the ground of the Hob. A few bystanders began to cheer for one or the other while Peeta and Gale watched from the counter.

''So,'' Said Gale. ''You're the baker's kid?''

''Yeah. But listen here, living in a bakery isn't as great as it sounds. We usually end up eating the stale bread.'' Replied Peeta.

After that, Gale took Madge back to her house, where he met his father, Mayor Undersee for the first time. The mayor looked at Madge injuries that she had recieved in her fight with Katniss with a risen eyebrow.

''What?'' Said Gale. ''She got in a fight with Katniss.''

The mayor wasn't convinced.

''I'll be watching you, Seam boy,'' said the mayor as he walked away.

THE END.

* * *

**Girlfriend's dad assumes abuse. That must suck. Review?**


	15. Pre Epilogue, Post Mockingjay

**I apologize for my lack of updating. My life has been a more bumpy roller-caster than usual. I managed to type this out in the dead of night. It's a 2 in 1 chapter. (OMG, WUT?)**

* * *

**Pre Epilogue, Post Mockingjay.**

* * *

With the Capitol's evil grasp destroyed, Katniss and Peeta returned to District 12. They sat on the porch drinking hot chocolate while dipping fresh rolls into their mugs and watched as the dead were moved six feet under. Buttercup was still around and Katniss' mother was still depressed. Prim was dead. Finnick was dead. Gale was in 2.

To Katniss, this was a new chapter in her life that she at first thought that she couldn't handle.

But she managed to power through it, and with the danger gone, and with a little bit of convincing from Peeta, the two started a family.

Fast forward: Katniss and Peeta are now 35. They had a teenage daughter an a toddler son. They lived next to ground that also served as graves. District 12 did medicine now, getting some help from District 6, since they too focused in medical goods.

One day, the family was sitting on the couch, in the living room of their happy home, eating lunch. The television played an old show recovered deep from within Capitol storage known as 'Adventure Time with Finn and Jake'. It was a relaxing scene.

But then, the screen went into multi-colored stripes, and let off an ongoing beeping sound. Then, video footage of a woman on a pedestal with the Panem insignia on it was shown on the screen.

_''Greetings, Districts. I am Diane Snow, your newest president of Panem. Since I wish to follow in my relative's footsteps, I hereby announce that the Hunger Games shall be revived.''_

Katniss looked at the screen blankly, then looked to the kids.

''Hey, kids, how about we pack some things and head to four to catch a boat?'' she asked them. The kids agreed.

''Yay!'' said the boy.

_''Finally,'' _said the girl.

''Good call,'' said Peeta.

''Thank,.'' replied Katniss.

Suddenly, Gale came through the front door, with roses on his hand.

''Katniss, I-''

''Don't even think about it,'' said Katniss. ''I don't care what the Fan Fictions say, I'm not going with it!''

The end.

* * *

**I think that I pretty much covered that one. Anyways, side notes time. I know you're probably thinking; ''Wait, I thought 6 did Transportation...'' Well, I'm just going with the medical stuff the book implied. Also, yes, I did make fun of some Fan Fictions back there. Lulz...**


	16. Triple Digit Games

**What those fics are like in the supposed future of Panem...**

* * *

**Triple-Digit Games.**

* * *

Not much needs to be explained in this fic, really. Just that this not only was like the 500th Hunger Games, but it was a Quell with a dumb twist! Oh, wow!

The Tributes were reaped and sent to the far off city known as the Capitol. There, they were scrubbed down and readied for the Tribute Parade.

The Tributes costumes were a bit obvious. 7 as trees. 12 as miners. 11 as fruit. 2 as gladiators. Over the years, the costumes had gotten very, very boring.

The Tributes were then sent off to the Training Center. A bunch of Tributes from the middle to lower Districts formed an alliance while the Careers just showed off because that's how they roll.

Then came the darn interviews. Somehow, Caesar Flickerman was still alive, even though his time should have came long ago and he had gotten a bit sick of doing this crap. All of the Tributes acted obvious and the Careers were show-offs, especially the girl from 1 who was wearing a see-through dress, a fad that had started since the infamous 74th annual Hunger Games, all because of a dumb blonde named Glimmer.

Then the Games came. At the bloodbath, 7 or 8 Tributes died, for some strange reason, some of the deaths were from the perspective of them while being killed. Say what?

Anyways, the Careers set up their camp and dug in. They enjoyed their time killing Tributes and eating and having fun... in their own little way.

One day, they came across the pair from 8, who were their final two targets.

''Wait!'' said the girl from 8.

''What?'' asked the boy from 1.

''If you let us live, we can help you all win,'' replied the girl from 8.

The Careers were convinced.

''Fine,'' said the boy from 2.

The boy from 8 pulled out a strange object resembling a bomb. He then pulled out a slingshot and fired it into the sky. The force field suddenly collapsed as the bomb exploded, causing pieces of it to fly down. One of them landed on the Career pack, killing all 6 of them.

The 8 Tributes took some of their supplies and weapons and ran off, eventually exiting the Arena. Looks like someone finally figured it out.

The girl from 8 stopped and shouted at the sky.

''By the way, Capitol, YOUR LEADERS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DEAD BY NOW!''

And that day, people began to wonder if having people like Snow and Flickerman around forever was a good idea...

The end.

* * *

**Why so many random triple digit Games? Anyways, I thank all of you who helped us reach such a high level of popularity. 'Originality Much?' is now one of the most popular parodies in the fandom now! I can't thank you all enough!**


End file.
